


Just give (five minutes)

by Naughtyavengers



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cock Tease, Crush, F/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyavengers/pseuds/Naughtyavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has a crush on A fellow castmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just give (five minutes)

**Author's Note:**

> /// this is a story my sis wrote and since it takes a long time to get an invite. i agreed to put it on mine

Tom Hiddleston couldn’t stop thinking about his co-star Lydia Grace Monroe as they both worked on the set of the Avengers. The 30 year old actor has the biggest crush on the nearly 26 year old actress ever since they met a few months ago to act in the marvel movie. They were playing respective Him as the god of Mischief (and villain of the movie) Loki and her a S.H.E.L.D agent/ bender named Element.  
In the movie Element along with Hawkeye gets turned by Loki to do his betting, so there is a lot of scene in tunnels to film together. Then they was the 3 weeks of training before they always got to know each other, so now Tom is arching for her in so many ways.  
“Lydia!!” shouted Joss wheaten the director of the movie to the Actress as she had just gotten off her Chair.  
“What!!!” she shouted back turning around   
“Your boots are unbuckle and I can’t afford to have you injure yourself!!” he shouted back   
“Huh?!” she question looking down to find her just right knee high black leather boot had somehow unbuckled itself at the ankle. Although the piece is decoration, it could come undone and trip her, she instead of kneeing down, bend over ass straight out to fix the buckle.   
Lydia had no idea that Loki himself was staring at her ass totally captivate over it, he could see everything Undernet her short brown ruffle skirt (all she had oh was very short black boy shorts). The sight before him instantly went to his crotch as he felt himself go incredible hard in seconds.  
“Oh hey!!” she giggled turning her attention to Tom, totally obviously to what her action she did to the poor man.  
“Hey!” He smiled weakly as his face turn a dark embarrassing red all over  
“I Feel so bad that your cover in leather!” she exclaimed running her hand over her bare stomach, (the rest of her outfit was brown short tank top w/white ruffle around her cleavage and a strap under her breast).  
“It oks Darling” He chuckled running his hand through his black slick back Loki hair.  
“Ya your cover in leather it’s so fucking hot!” she giggled, he was incredible hot (for more than reason) but he was glad that the costume was hiding his throbbing erect member.  
“It’s not as bad “ He shrugged shifting a little too fine comfort as his erection was rubbing against his boxer, which were right up against the leather costume. He had to get rid of the “problem” before it start to bother his performance,( it was right now )  
“If you excuse me Love, I have to use the Loo” Tom added quickly with a grin, reaching out gently pushing her out of the way, so he could walk past her.   
The poor man quickly made his way to his trailer off to the side of the movie set with the rest of them. It was a simple white trailer and the only thing different about them was their character’s names written on the door of each one. Inside them was a small table with small bench on either side of it, a small white couch was across from that. The middle trailer was a tiny kitchen with an even tinier fridge and the back a bed on one side and the bathroom on the other.  
“I’m fucking nuts!!!” he mumbled angry at himself walking into it closing the door behind him. He settles himself on white couch, reaching over to his laptop. He stopped midway to grabbing it and wondering if he’ll have enough time to search picture.  
“If they need me, there come searching” he reassuring himself opening the laptop  
“And I only need a few minute and I’ll be good!” he continued reassuring as he typed in the password.  
His laptop came to life his email page already on the screen from the last time he used it, with a sigh he clicked on the icon up top to add another page. He quickly went to Google image and typed in the search bar “Lydia Grace Monroe sexy pic” and instantly a ton of scantily clad photos of the actress popped up. It was everything from her wearing a bikini to her photo shoot for maxim magazine and everything in between it was all he needed.  
Then without another he reached under the leather Loki top part of the costume and began undoing the straps and buttons of the leather pants. Once he undid them he pulled down the pants just passed his ass exposing his arching cock dripping with pre-cum.  
“Fuck! Please, please, please cum quickly!!!” Tom once again mumbled to himself reaching down taking his cock in his hands by the tip, where he lube himself with the pre-cum that was still weeping out of the sensitive head. He hissed arching his hips the moment he touched the tip, softy moving down wrapping his cock in his large hands.  
He began stroking his member fast and furious up and down strokes his eyes locked on one particular photo from her maxim shoot. It was her lying on a bed wearing black and red lacy linguae surround by rose petals of the same color. She was staring at camera with a come hither look with her ocean color eyes, her lips parted a bit and it was driving Tom wild.  
Tom was biting his lip hard as pleasure started over coming him; he was trying not to moan cause it felt incredible good. It did felt a little weird to be masturbating to his co-star Picture knowing he’ll have to face her afterwards. But he didn’t care at that moment all that was rolling thur his head was all the thing he wanted to do her  
His eyes closed as his mind drift to him bending Lydia over that bed and lining up behind her teasing her entrances with his tip. He arched his back as he could swear he felt her wet pussy as he slide inside her and began trusting roughly into her. His hand stroke his cock faster and faster as that wonderful familiar warm feeling began in his stomach, he quickly moved the laptop next to him   
“Oh I’m close” he growl to no one but himself trusting his hips up with his storks as the feeling moved down south towards that perfect ending. The feeling were growing from his toes and the very second he rub his ultra-sensitive head, he exploded  
“Lydia” he moaned her name as his orgasm washed over him in spasm and at each one hot cum spurt out him and all over his Loki costume. He rolled it out till his whole became over stimulation to touch and he collapsed on the couch trying to catch his breath.  
“Fuck, fuck!!!!!” he gasped his chest heave rig with each breath he took, he had just looked down seeing the cum on Him. He searched fanatically for anything to clean himself up finally finding a nearby towel.  
“Hey Tom!!!” shouted the only voice he really didn’t want to hear, he knew he was gone more than 5 minutes(not even).  
“Lydia?!” he questioned still fanatically cleaning himself off, well still on post orgasm high.  
“are they looking for me love?!” he asked throwing the towel off to the side as he stood up  
“No, but I was!!” she giggled knocking on his door  
“yeah hold on Lydia” he gasped pulling his pants up, fixing himself  
“Ah you can come in love!” he shouted a moment later and just as she open the door he happen to glance over at his laptop over on the couch. The screen still had the maxim photo, panicking he nearly killed himself closing the laptop.  
“Tom can I confused something to you” she looked nervous as she sat down on the bench by the table   
“Yeah anything” he asked sitting on the other bench across from her  
“ah, ah” she started   
“Whatz the matter?” he asked nervous as well and worried she could tell what he was just doing thinking about her  
“Ok!! Fuck it!! Mr. Tom Hiddleston, I have a crush on you “


End file.
